The Plan
by Lilleth Smith
Summary: When Sonic stands Amy up once again, she gets pushed over the edge. When she makes a plan to get back at him, will it work, or only make him hate her more?
1. Chapter 1

Amy stared at the watch on her pink wrist. 8:34 pm. He was only an hour and four minutes late. Only…

A deep feeling rose up from her gut and rested itself heavily on her heart. Regret, sadness, anger… All the feelings mashed into one big painful blob.

Her eyes filled with tears. She stared down at the black mini dress she had saved up for two weeks to buy. Then when she had finally asked, he said of course he'd go out with her. And now it looked wasted on her small curvy body.

Fat tears rolled down her small face. She pulled a $50 out of her wallet and dropped it on the table. That should be more than enough for wasting a table and not actually ordering anything but stupid water.

The sky outside was black. There was no moon or stars. Nothing pretty. Nothing at all. It just looked so empty. She wished she could feel that way. But, there was too much hurt inside.

Perhaps it was all a joke and now he was at home laughing at her. Or maybe it was so insignificant, he just forgot about it; forgot about her.

The smell of rain was powerful in the air. Small, annoying drops of rain fell and pelted her as the wind started up. It blew around her, into her, through her. It whipped and smacked her. It didn't even compare to the emotional pain that flowed through her body and wracked her small figure with wave after wave of intense agony.

Yet, it was rather unpleasant and she would rather not be bothered by this at the moment. There was too much to do. Too much to plan.

By plan she meant revenge. And by revenge she meant looking totally hot and flirting with other guys. That probably might not even affect him, but hey, you never know.

She ran over to the valet and asked for her car. She waited while the drops seemed to quicken. Her black mustang pulled up. The valet got out and held the door open for her.

"Oh, a gentleman. Thank you." She slipped him a $10 and a wink. He beamed at her.

This was going to be too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled into her driveway. The rain was slowing now. Just a fine mist now. It dusted her house, her yard, her.

Her key unlocked the door with a satisfying "CLUNK".

Inside, it was dark. Dark and empty it seemed. She flicked on the light and even with all her furniture, something was missing. A man. A family. Sonic.

She shook her head until her brain seemed to rattle. Must get him out of mind, she thought angrily. She opened her fridge and pulled out some grapes.

Normally, after being stood up, a girl would gouge herself in ice cream and bon bons, or something along the unhealthy side of the street, but she had a plan. And that plan did not involve being bloated or sick tomorrow.

No, she must look her best. So, why not grapes? Good for your body, and delicious.

She ate her fill, and put the rest away. She showered and pulled on her purple nighty. She was saving it for something else, but tonight she just wanted to feel pretty. To ignore the ache filling her heart.

She brushed her teeth and her hair. She washed all her makeup off. She watched as it ran down the sink. After an hour and a half of time put in, it was all going to waste. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that she needed sleep. She was so tired. So run down.

Her bed was warm and soft. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

She dreamed of him. They were walking down the beach during sunset. Their hands were intertwined and so were their minds. He stopped her and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"No!" She screamed out loud and woke with such a force she fell out of bed. She gasped for air, breathing it in greedily.

After three minutes, she finally calmed down. That was her most frequent dream. Except, she usually lets him kiss her.

"Let's get to work."

She walked to her closet and pulled out a black tank top, blue hip huggers came from her drawers, and finally a black choker. Simple yet seductive.

She spent the next twenty minutes doing her makeup until it was perfect.

She glanced at the mirror one last time before fleeing out the door to school.

"Watch out Mobius High, here I come"


	3. Chapter 3

People gawked at Amy as she strutted in. Girls, teachers, boys, (mostly boys). Her clothing wasn't wrong; in fact it was a lot better then what other people wore. People like Sally Acorn, AKA, Sally the Slut.

Her black tank really brought out her curves. Her green eyes flashed, searching.

A dark brown cat leaned up against her locker.

"Girrrl, what is up with you now?"

"Justine," She laughed, "he stood me up again." Justine's smile faded. "I'm only doing what I should have done years ago."

"Oh, Amy I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not"

Lies, you're lying to your best friend! The thoughts blared in her head like police lights.

"I can tell you're lying Amy." Crap! "But, if you really don't want to talk about it..." She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm willing to forget it."  
"Well good, and I'm not lying." Lie.

"Whatever. Oh look!" She smiled and waved to her red boyfriend. "Knukieeee! Hey babe! See you later Amy." She ran off, obviously looking for some quality tongue time.

"Whatever, bye Justine," She muttered to herself. Her eyes roamed over the students who all seemed to be still staring at Amy's new sense of style. What they didn't know was that this was just the beginning.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, slapping someone in the face with her quills.

"Ow." It was Sonic. He was rubbing his face where her quills had done what she wanted to so badly it hurt. "Um, Amy, I'm really sorry about last night. I was hanging with some friends and I totally forgot."

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Shadow _is _dating Rouge." She forced her eyes to rip away from his handsome face and stare at the happy couple sucking eagerly on each other's faces.

"Amy, did you just hear me? I'm sorry. Could we reschedule?"

She yawned.

"No." She turned her back to him, and walked away. It felt so good. It felt so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

She was in her seat before the bell rung. She could suddenly feel a pair of green eyes boring into her head from two rows down. Curiosity, sadness, confusion, and was that, anger? She glanced over to confirm her suspicions.

"Ok class, take your seats." Everyone was already sitting. "Today we'll be writing about our heroes. Does anyone here already know who their hero is?"

Amy raised her hand. She saw Sonic smirk from the corner of her eye. Arrogant bastard.

"Yes Amy."

"My hero is Amelia Airhog. She was the first woman hedgehog to attempt to fly across the ocean. She never let herself be tied down and didn't care what others thought. She had her dream and it is a true shame she was unable to complete it."

The teacher, Mr. Baldwin, stared at her not comprehending that she hadn't gushed over Sonic the way everyone thought she would. It was such a shock, everyone was speechless. Especially Sonic.

"V-Very good Amy. Umm, she makes a great point. Following what you believe in is what any great hero would do. Never give up; it's one of the best mottoes. Now class, I want to write a 600 word essay on your hero. Begin."

The class groaned. Except for two hedgehogs. Amy and Sonic. Amy was already writing while Sonic just stared at her. Had she really just said what he thought she said? He wasn't her hero anymore? Oddly enough, a sad feeling gripped his stomach and threatened almost pain. Was his ego really so big that he had lost someone he had cared about? Perhaps more than a friend?

No, wait this was Amy he was talking about. Amy… He had always had something with her, but it always confused his, he dealt with these feelings like he dealt with any other. He ran. He ran fast and far. But, Amy was always there. In a way perhaps he had come to rely on that sense of dependence that Amy always brought. Maybe in a way, he did like stability and maybe he did love his freedom but in a way he also loved having something be real for him. That real was Amy.

Sonic gasped at his realization. Looking over at Amy, he didn't see a little annoying child. He didn't see a stalker or a creeper. He saw a beautiful young woman whom he had pushed away all his life and maybe even ruined his chances with. He looked at her with a new sense of pride and sadness. Pride because he had watched her mature and grow into someone whom he could love. Sadness because it took him this long to realize it and it may be too late.

Sighing he turned to his paper. He was the hero, who could possibly be his hero? Glancing at Amy one last time, an idea formed in his head. No, more than an idea. A plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy jumped off the bus and bounded up to her house. Walking up her small drive, she heard a loud clang coming from within her house. Amy frowned. No one should be home. Besides, Amy was the only one who lived here. She looked around desperately and grabbed a rusty old pipe she had been meaning to throw away. Hearing another bang, she quietly unlocked the door and snuck inside.

Hiding in the door frame of the kitchen she turned only so much as to peek inside. She saw a shadow. The shadow was doing something to her stove. She fought back a gasp. Maybe he was tampering with it so when she used it, it would blow up and kill her.

Growling she jumped out, raised the pipe and prepared to hit when, she came nose to nose with Sonic.

"Uhh hi." Amy blinked. For some reason, Sonic broke into her house and was tampering with her stove and all he could say was hi?

"What are _you_ doing here?" She dropped the pipe with a clang and put her now free hands angrily on her hips.

Taking a step back, Sonic smiled.

"I came here to see you." He pointed to the messy stove and counters which looked like a bomb went off. "And to make you some cookies. To say sorry about missing our date." Everyone knew Amy was a sucker for romance gestures and what was more romantic than a guy trying to bake and failing utterly? How about not missing their date for the 16th time?

She deepened her frown and sighed.

"Sorry but I really don't care. Can you just go?" Sonic's smile slid off his muzzle. Rejection was a new subject to him.

"But, don't you want to go on a date?"

"I did, but you blew me off. Besides, I said no at school"

"One last chance, please? Last time. I promise I'll be there. Swear it. Hero's honor." Amy considered. He did look sincere. But…

"Ummm, no. How about you prove to me that you want me, and then we'll talk. Now leave." Sonic sighed and walked dejectedly out of her house. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought now that Amy didn't seem to like him anymore.

Amy closed the door behind him. It was a lot harder than she thought to say no. A lot harder. But, she had done it.

'Playing hard to get better work' she thought. Sighing she turned her attention to her mess of a kitchen. She grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing. It was kind of a nice gesture. But, how in the world did he get in?

A breeze made her shiver. The open window in the den. Oh. Locking windows wasn't really the most important thing on her mind lately.

Looking back at Sonic's mess she wondered. Maybe I should rethink my plan…


End file.
